Assault of the forgotten Wolfe
by Togira
Summary: A girl comes for Alucard during a misson. Memeries of a forgotten past come back. What does the girl want with Alucard?
1. Default Chapter

Togira: ello everyone this is my Hellsing fan fic!!

Seras: -whispering- its her first time.. Please don't be harsh

Togira: -tackles Seras- be quiet!!!

Alucard: Togira doesn't own the charries of hellsing but she does own all 13 episodes on dvd

Togira: -strangling Seras- enjoy!!!

--------

**The Assault of the forgotten Wolfe**

It was a normal night at Hellsing. Alucard and Seras were getting ready to tuck away for the night. Seras, who was brushing her teeth from after her shower, was still thinking of the mission they had just had. There had been a disturbance in the nearby park; a few ghouls were running around with one vampire. Alucard took the ghouls out quickly and she took out the vampire. It was a very simple mission with the same objectives, search and destroy.

Her wet hair dripped cold water down her back but she ignored it. She brushed looking at the sink. Foam dripped out of her mouth as she removed her tooth brush to spit. She washed out her mouth and splashed a little water on her face. Seras sighed as she left her bathroom, flipping the switch off automatically before she shut the door. She hopped into her coffin bed and pressed the button. The lid began to slide down as her thoughts began to drift and she shut her eyes to let the sleep consume her mind.

Alucard was in his room sitting in his chair playing chess against himself. He was on the side of black. He looked over the board and moved his knight close to the king, "check," he muttered to himself. His blood red eyes searched over the board again. He held his hand over the board and moved his bishop to take the knight. He looked at the pieces again and moved his queen to take the bishop, "Checkmate,"he said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers together.

He looked up at the ceiling and yawned. He rose from his chair silently and made his way to his coffin. He opened the lid to see the same red inside. Alucard threw one leg in and climbed in. He laid his head down and closed the lid. Darkness met him as his lid closed. Alucard closed his eyes and began to drift off into the eternal abyss humans call sleep.

In a bloody battle field covered in rotting corpses and blood Alucard stumbles his way over the bodies calling out a name "Bell.... Bell!" he yells but no one answers. He looks at his chest to see a stake driven into his heart and blood staining his shirt. He collapses on the ground and looks up to see a katana stuck into the ground. "Alucard" a voice whispers but it is gone with the wind. "Bell.." Alucard whispers groping for the hilt of the sword but his hand falls to the ground just a few inches from the shimmering blade.

-----------

Togira: How did you like it? There is more soon so please rate me!!!!

Alucard: There is action and violence ahead so don't worry!!

–---

Togira: I know it's a little short but I was having some problems with the site... please review me and I will post a lot of good stuff


	2. The mission

Togira: Hey guys my second chapter.... I couldn't wait to post it.... I know my first one was a little short but I didn't realize it until I read it... man it takes a lot of words to fill a page of fan fic stuff.

Seras: Maybe you're just a lowsy writer?

Togira: throws a manga with flcl in it at Seras I am not!!!

Alucard: pops in and looks at Seras running from random thrown objects by Togira Togira doesn't own Hellsing or FLCL... she wishes so much though Gets hit with a teddy bear That was uncalled for!

-------

Alucard wakes up with a jolt in his coffin, bloody tears streaming down his cheeks. He pushes open his lid and stumbles out wiping the blood from his eyes. Alucard sits down in his chair and breaths in deeply and then exhales the same "What was that?" he asked out loud. The dream was now fading in his mind. "Damn... that was a bad one" he said the dream slipping away. He refused to cling on to any dream that he had, but this one was more disturbing than the rest. His dreams are usually made up from his past but this one he couldn't remember ever happening to him.

His ebony hair covered his white gloves as he buried his face into his hands. "Alucard!" he heard Integra call. He rose from his chair and sank into the wall, "Off to work again" he sneered as his body disappeared into the stone wall.

Seras awakened in the darkness of her closed coffin. She pushed the button and the lid slowly rose. She slid her feet to the cold floor and stretched. She got up and changed into her normal uniform. Seras pushed open her door and started off for the gun range. She greeted the men with a simple hello and she started to practice long range.

Alucard appeared in Integra's office where she had a cigar unlit in her mouth. Ferguson was sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk "You called?" he asked striding across the room.

"Yes" Integra replied, her cigar bobbing up and down slightly in her mouth, "There is a disturbance downtown and I'm sending you and the rest of our men to check it out.... I don't want any casualties okay?".

Alucard slightly bowed with a smile "Yes my master". He turned around and walked right back into the wall from whence he came.

Ferguson watched him and rose from his chair, "I will go alert the troops" he said before turning for the door.

"May god and her majesty be with you" Integra said watching him go.

"Amen" they said in unison.

----------

Seras aimed her gun as the target was put into place, "Aim like there is an eye on your forehead" she whispered to herself remembering the words of her master Alucard. When the target was ready she shot a couple rounds into it. There was a gaping hole where the targets heart was supposed to be. She had shot correctly and she smiled with satisfactory. Seras blew in the barrel like the western movies that she saw long ago.

Some of the guys that were in the same unit watched in her and snickered at her gesture. Before they could say anything Ferguson walked in announcing that they were to go downtown on a mission. Every one rushed out as Seras grabbed her cannon. She rushed out to the transport and squeezed in with her Halconnen cannon.

Alucard ,of course, was the first to arrive on the scene. There were ghouls limping through the streets moaning like the dead corpses they were. Alucard did not smile at the ghouls, they were easy prey and they did not amuse him as much as a vampire. He didn't even bother to pull out his Cassul. He started to take them out with his bare hands, plunging them into the ghouls chests, causing them to turn to ash.

The van stopped with a screeching halt. The men and Seras in the back poured out. They all took out their guns, but Seras left her cannon in the van. She knew that a small ghoul army like this wasn't worthy of an explosive from her gun. Ash lined the streets as the small militia took out the ghouls in large numbers. They pin-pointed the location of the vampire causing all of the mess in an abandoned building. A storm team lined the door as Seras busted in with a ram.

Alucard was finishing off the last of the ghouls when he noticed one of the ghouls turning down a street. He followed to the corner, but he still couldn't see it. He listened to the heavy steps of the ghoul and all of the sudden it sounded like some one had finished it off. He turned the corner to find an empty street with a pile of ash in the middle.

Alucard smiled as saw the ash. He walked up to it, his boots making sounds as they hit the pavement. He kneeled down to inspect the ash and found no bullet hole. He jumped back up to a standing position when he heard a bell ring. He looked around, grabbing for the cassul in his jacket. He pulled it out and looked around in the darkness. Alucard heard it again, a bell and someone's footsteps. He whirled around and shot.

A laugh came as he saw that there was only a smoking hole in the brick wall of one of the buildings. He looked at the building that he had hit, it was a restaurant with a glass window that showed that were many chairs and tables. On almost table inside was a candle. He stared for a moment and then he heard the footsteps behind him.

He flipped around again but before he could make a shot he was struck by something cold and sharp. He was hurled through the restaurant window by the impact. He crashed into many of the tables and some of them broke in half. The glass from the window was every where. Alucard was laying on his back when he heard it again... the laughter. It was mocking him, who was laughing at him.

He winced as he sat up and felt his chest was burning. He put his hand over his chest and felt the warm stickiness of his own blood. Alucard was surprised it hadn't healed at all. He looked up to see a figure stop right before the place where the window once was. The darkness of the night hid her face but she started to laughed at the glass that had been scattered everywhere.

"What are you laughing at punk!?" Alucard said with anger as he rose to his feet. The girl stepped inside of the restaurant and as soon as she set foot inside, the rest of the candles on the tables lit up. Her face was finally shown.

---------

.Togira: OHH!! Who is it!!

Seras: sigh you know who it is!! You've already made her up in your mind!!

Togira: claspes hands over ears get out of brain!!!

Integra: walks in What are you doing on my desk?!

Togira: jumps out window SORRRY!!!


	3. The battle and after math

Togira:Hey guys how was your day?

Integra: Horrible.... I had to assign a lot of missions today

Togira : I didn't ask YOU!!! throws keyboard at her

Alucard: Togira doesn't own hellsing.... she needs donuts.... Anyone?

------------------------

She looked about in her 18's, with black hair that came to the middle of her back. She had blood red eyes that looked just like Alucard's, but they were a little bit more orange. She wore a pair of camo pants and a black shirt with wolf eyes in the center. A katana in its black sheath was attached to her hip. There was a black strap that came across her chest that strapped a rifle to her back.

"You're a pathetic accuse for a vampire" The girl said with a smile that challenged Alucard's usual smile in how manical it looked. "Serving a human master? That it for mangy dogs that have no home, so they act good just to get a handful of food" she said making him infuriate.

Alucard aimed his Cassul, "Its to bad that you will be unable to drink again" he said with a smile. He shot, a bullet casing hitting the ground with a metal ding. The girl's head was thrown back by the impact. Alucard smiled but it turned to a frown as he heard the laughter again. The girl's head moved back into its original place. ((it was not blown off!!!)). There was a gaping hole where her left eye was supposed to be.

"Hey ya know that kinda hurt" she said taking a step forward.

Alucard watched with amusement as her eye began to heal just like his own body "Who are you?" he asked watching her carefully.

"Your death" she replied grabbing the hilt of her sword and charging. Alucard met her katana with his gun and sparks flew a little.

"You remind me of someone." he said pushing her back. She charged again, the bell on her neck ringing with every step. She knocked the gun out of his hands and he hopped back. She acquired a stance and waited for the next move.

Alucard looked at his chest again where the wound was earlier and it still hadn't healed. "What kind of blade is that?" he said standing still.

"One forged from the blood of my clan, the Wolfe clan."she replied

"Why are you after me?" Alucard asked.

"Because you killed the rest of my family" she spat in disgust. "I have been tracking you for years and for a period of time you disappeared. Ever since I found out that I was part of the clan with the greatest vampire hunters, I vowed to take your life and get revenge for my mother and the others that you took".

Alucard smiled knowing this was a lie "You are wrong... I have never heard of the Wolfe clan." he said reaching for the Jackal.

"I know you did it!" she yelled "My organization even did research for me and they found that all the witnesses that were there saw you do it". There was a moment of silence as Alucard got the Jackal out. She looked at the gun and snapped.. She charged and he shot her in her stomach but as soon as he did she kicked the gun out of his hands. Her own rifle fell to the floor. The girl hopped back and watched his face as her wound healed. It was a grin, he was enjoying this.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face" she said charging and giving a vertical slash

---------------.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and a crash of thunder shook the ground. As we know the pair of vampires were battling it out in the closed restaurant.

Before the blade struck Alucard he caught it and broke the top off by bending it hard. He ducked underneath the rest of the blade and plunged the piece of the blade that he had into the girl's heart. ((This whole act was preformed under 15 seconds)) Alucard's hands were singed a bit but it was alright.

The rest katana dropped to the ground and a red tear fell down the girl's cheek. Alucard backed away as the girl grabbed a hold of a nearby table. Her vison became very fuzzy as waves of fiery pain ripped through her chest. She was unable to speak as blackness took a hold of the corners of her vison. Blood spills out of the wound adding to Alucard's blood that had already come from his wound.

She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Another clap of thunder sounded but it was softer than the other. Rain started to fall, heavy and hard. Alucard collected his guns, glancing the girls direction every now and then.

The invasion team had done their jobs and left the building to be caught in the rain. As the men piled into the truck Seras looked up to the sky "I wonder where master went to" she said thinking out loud. "He probably went back to headquarters" she told herself as she climbed in and found a spot between two soaked men.

Alucard began to leave but something wasn't right. In his heart something ached at him. It felt like a part of him was telling him to help her but the other half screamed to leave her. He sighed and rubbed his temples "I guess she could come... maybe I could find out more about her".

He strode over to her body and slid his hands gently underneath her. Alucard lifted her body to his chest and proceeded out into the rain.

Alucard snuck into Hellsing with his new prisoner. He sank through the walls and made it to his room unnoticed. He beat the militia comingin but they weren't far behind. Alucard opened the door to his room blood and rain water dripping to the ground. He still held the girl close to him as he made his way into his sanctuary.

Alucard freed one hand from the girl and slid his chess set off of the table. The wooden pieces clinked on the ground as he slid the girl's body on the table. She was still alive(... well not alive but you know what I mean) but her life force was slipping away quickly. Her arms dangled loosely off the sides of the table as blood started to drip down her arm. "Why did I even bother" Alucard said with a sigh.

----------------------


	4. Found out

Togira: My 4th chapter!!! This is so cool.... nobody has reviewed though..... Is my story not good enough?

Integra: Its pathetic!

Togira: face turns 13 shades of purple WHAT!!!!!! Knocks Integra through a wall

Alucard: Jesus Crist! Uh....

Togira: Just say it Alucard

Seras: Wow you knocked Integra through a wall....

Alucard: Togira doesn't own Hellsing...

Seras: And no people were hurt during this act of violence

------------------

He felt her slipping away and decided to take the blade out of her heart. He came over to her body and looked at her shirt which now was very wet and warm. He sighed and started to rip the collar. He ripped it open to expose her open chest but she was wearing under garments ((don't even think about it perverts!!!)). Her pale white skin was red due to the blood still flowing from the wound caused by her own weapon.

The sword was plunged so hard that only a tiny bit of silver was poking out of the mass of skin and bone. Alucard removed his jacket and draped it over the chair as he prepared to remove the silver sword. He hovered over the girl contemplating on what to do about the sword. He finally decided to pull it out by the sliver that was showing. He reached a gloved hand to the sword and tried to get a grip but he decided it was too difficult.

He wandered over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He looked at a dagger that he had not seen before. It looked so familiar but he didn't know why it was there. Then alucard got a great idea. He grabbed the dagger realizing that it was made of silver and went to the girl. He planned to dig out the sword until he could grasp it.

Without another thought Alucard started to dig the sword out. The girl awoke slowly but after she was a little awake she felt the pain of the silver dagger. Alucard stopped for a moment and looked at her. She looked at the sword that was almost out enough to grab and started to whimper like a dog. "Shh..." he said trying to ignore her high frequency pitch.

Seras had just gotten in, her cloths were soaked and so was the rest of her. As she descend the steps to the basement she smelt blood that was unfamiliar to her. She followed the scent to the door of Alucard's room. She spied the blood and water of the floor. "Alucard," she said knocking on the door.

Alucard clasped his hand over the girl's mouth as he heard Seras. All was still as Seras leaned her ear against the door. She didn't hear anything. Sears sighed and moved off to see Integra. She moved swiftly up the stairs to see if Alucard had returned.

Alucard gave a sigh of relief as he uncovered the girl's mouth. He began again digging the blade out of the girl. She cried every now and then but it wasn't heard past the first floor. The cries were similar like a wolf's when it is in pain. Alucard finally dug it out enough so he could get a hold of it. He grabbed it and pulled hard.

Seras opened the door to Integra's office. "Sir Integra... Alucard is missing," she said looking at the ground.

Integra rose from her chair with a scowl "Maybe he is a little late," she said walking around her desk.

"But I smelled blood in the basement," Seras replied quietly.

"Then you must have been mistaken," Integra said looking at her with a smoldering anger.

The bloody blade started to come out slowly and the girl whined in pain. Alucard pulled harder, holding the girl down with one hand. She howled in pain as the blade freed itself from her chest. The howl broke through the silence that had surrounded the Hellsing manor. Integra and Seras froze at the wailing which was quickly silenced. They looked at each other and the both took off for the basement.

Alucard discarded the blade to the corner of his room and rushed out to get some towels. He came back putting the towels on the girl's wound. She had passed out again from the pain but now she was in danger of bleeding to death. Alucard found a needle and started to sew up her wound.

As he sewed up the last part he heard footsteps from the first floor. He quickly bit the string and laid the girl onto the floor. Before he could cover her up Integra bursted in with Seras behind her.

"What in God's name is going on?!" She asked with a shout.

"Just getting back from the mission" alucard said stepping in front of the girl so she could be hidden.

"Then what was that wailing?" she said a little suspicious.

"The wind?" Alucard replied with a shrug.

Seras had wiggled her way into the room and was sniffing around. She caught two scents, one of her master's and another that she didn't recognize.

"Then what is that?" she said with a scowl and pointing at the wound on his chest.

"There was this vampire and she hit me but I quickly took care of her" Alucard said speaking of the truth but not the whole truth.

Seras snuck behind Alucard. She gasped at the girl that laid dormant behind him.

"Stand aside Alucard" Integra ordered, stepping up to him. Alucard bowed his head and moved to the side revealing the girl. She kneeled down to inspect her. She rose and looked at Alucard "I am ashamed of you. You disobeyed my orders again, your mission is always search and destroy.... not search and bring home. She will be killed at sun rise".

Alucard's head hung low "Yes master" he mutters looking at the ground.

"Police girl please take the girl to the dungeon down the hall" Integra says walking out the door. "Alucard... I want to see you in my office after you clean up the mess you made in here" she said walking down the all.

Seras picks up the girl slowly and turns right out the door as she heads for the dungeons. Alucard proceeds in cleaning up the blood in his room. Most of it was the girl's blood but he didn't mind cleaning. He threw a towel on the floor and got on his knees to soak up the blood. He looked at a small puddle of blood next to the towel. He was thinking that he had yet to taste the girl's blood. He dipped a gloved finger into the red puddle and stuck it on his tongue.

The blood was sweet at first but as soon as they sweetness set in it became sour and Alucard's head began to hurt. The dream from the night before flashed through his eyes again, he was gasping for air after it ended. This time he held onto the dream. He felt it had some importance now.

He mopped up the rest of the blood and saw Seras walking down the hall, a ring of keys in her hand. He slipped down the hall and peered into the opening in the door that allows you to see inside. Alucard couldn't slip through the door because all around it were the runes that prevented him from passing unless someone opened the door. He searched the darkness for the girl. He couldn't see her but he could hear the steady breathing inside.

Alucard backed away, still looking at the metal door. He turned around and headed off for Integra's office.

-

Togira: what will happen next?

Alucard: Haven't we disgused the before?

Togira: I don't care!!!... We aren't you people Reviewing? TT I crave for reviews


	5. Surprises

Togira:Hey Hellsing fans I'm back!

Integra: Back with a vengence?

Togira: NO! Why would I be?

Integra: Um.. How bout the people who won't review?

Togira: They will perish... one day

Alucard: Togira doesn't own Hellsing

----

In Integra's office Alucard waited for her to return from her talk with Walter. She came in as he was pulling a book from the shelf.

"I can explain" He said but he was cut off by Integra.

"I don't care if you have an excuse Alucard, you will be punished and she will be killed" she said with a scowl. "For the rest of the night you will help me organize all the files that haven't been touched in months. I know it is not fit punishment but after a few hours I'm sure you will be bored as hell" Integra said lighting up a cigar.

Alucard sighed and looked over to the piles and stacks of papers that were laid on a desk. The pile was as tall as he was. He went over and started to sort the files on the floor so he could file all of them at the same time. Integra sat back in her chair and watched Alucard to make sure he didn't sneak off to the wrenched girl he had brought home.

Seras was back at the shooting range brushing up on her long range. She missed her first target and aimed again. 'Why did Alucard bring home that girl?' she said to herself puzzled at Alucard's actions. She shot and missed again. Seras decided that she had to much on her mind to practice at the shooting range. She put her gun up and proceeded back to her room.

As Seras neared her room she heard a whisper from the dungeon down the hall. It was too quiet to understand it but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked slowly down the hall listening to the whispers. At first it sounded like the whispers were in a foreign language but it changed as she reached the door.

"I know I know Seth... I'll make sure that when the sun is up I will have my fill of blood..." the voice from the girl whispered. Seras leaned her ear against the do r to listen a little more. There was a small ringing of the bell that the girl had on her neck. 'Is she awake?' Seras thought to herself again.

"Yes I know what will happen if I'm starved.," The girl whispered. There was silence and Seras heard the sounds of sleep as soon as the whispering had ceased.

"I wonder what happens?" she asked herself leaning away from the door. "I don't think she had blood.... its probably nothing" she said with a shrug, " Just sleep talk" she said walking to her room. She took a shower and looked at the time. "6:45" she said looking at the clock "Sunrise will be soon," she said hopping into the covers of her coffin. She pressed the button and the lid slid shut engulfing her in darkness.

Alucard got most of the files sorted when he noticed that the sky was starting to turn a light shade of blue over the treetops. Integra stood at her window watching the sun rise. Alucard was putting away the last of the files when something caught his eye, it was a file labeled with the word Wolfe. He had never seen wolf written this way but somehow it looked familiar. While Integra has her back turned he slipped the file into his coat so he could go over it later.

"Done", he announced as he looked around for more files but saw none.

"Good, I was meaning to file all those folders but the fact that it turned out into a punishment suits me", Integra said spinning around and looking at the table that once was cluttered with folders. "Go see if Walter needs help with Breakfast", she said walking towards the door. "That little vampire you brought will be killed as soon as the sun it up, so if I'm not back when you bring my Breakfast I will be back shortly".

"Yes master", Alucard said bowing his head in obedience. Inside he felt a deep sorrow for what was going to happen. He found it strange that he was hung up on a girl that he doesn't even know about ,but it was almost the same with Seras.

Alucard sank through the floor to get to the kitchen to help Walter while Integra proceeded to the dungeon. It turns out that Walter didn't need any help so alucard went back to Integra's office and closed the curtains. He hated sunlight but it wouldn't kill him. He lounged in her desk chair and began to read the file that he had snatched from the pile.

He opened it and began to read aloud: Around the dark ages there was a clan of werewolves that were the most avid of the vampire hunters. Out of the three great clans of Werewolf hunters this clan ruled over all. The three clans were made to separate the different transformation cycles of the werewolves. For example: the smoke clan only is in human for during the day. The Wolfe clan was the most avid in killing vampire because they were human during the night.

Their training classes are very strict and it take a long time to be considered on going on missions. They were very organized in how they got their vampires. Out of all of the notorious vampires there was one that they could not catch and that was the no life king Alucard. He always avoided their traps and the assassins. After countless attempts the Wolfe clan was losing hope in killing this vampire.

At sometime the Wolfe clan started to fall apart. We couldn't gather on what happened but it had to do something with the no life king. The clan started to fight among itself and at sometime they just disappeared from society. People say they moved to a place in where other Werewolf tribes wouldn't bother them but we couldn't prove those speculation.

Alucard chuckled as he finshed the report. "I don't remeber any Wolfe clan... damn rumors" he said putting into the file cabnet.

In the darkened prison the girl awoke. She was weariy from hunger and a loss of blood. "So hungry", she said getting onto her knees and crawling to the door. Out of her hunger a new pain started to take its place. She clutched her stomach as she felt herself taking a new form. The girl ran her tongue across her teeth and felt that they were sharper and longer. She collasped to her side, her bell ringing a soft chime. She curled up in a tight ball trying to fight the pain.

Down the hall Integra was making her way swiftly to the door. She reached it and pulled out her gun. "Wake up in there" she said knocking on the door, "I'm taking you out into the courtyard.... do you understand?". There was a breif moment of silence followed by a few sounds that made the hair on the back of Integra's stand up. She wasn't sure if she was hearing right but she started to hear sounds of bones snapiing and popping out of place. A moan of agony floated about the sounds and Inegra paniced.

She busted opened the room and ...... To be continued.

---

Togira: I know I know... it's a short Ch. But hey.. It gives you a giant cliffhanger. Please review and I'll think of make another part.


End file.
